Forgotten Legends of History Wiki
"Legends, myths, fables, folklore... stories told throughout the generations of humanity. Whether they really happened or just nothing more than fiction. The truth is for you to decide and what to do with it. Eventually, the whole world will know because it is the truth. What you see before you was the Capital of the Eternal Empire centuries before The Great Fall. A vast empire that controlled the super continent Pangaea before The Great Cataclysm. Now it is nothing more than ruins, scattered across the world. Buried deep underground and forgotten by time, fated to fade away from history. ''' '''But I'm not here asking to whoever found this place and solved the puzzle on the monolith to remember us, but to warn you of its return to this world. The capital of this once great empire still exists, waiting for the right time to return back to this world from the Dimensional Void. Waiting for the one who is chosen to sit upon the Eternal Throne and bring order to the world. Even after hundreds of millions of years, the corruption that took it's former Emperor down the dark path still festers and ever-present til this very day. I speak to the one person in particular who is known by many names, the one who calls himself the Enigma. The fate of this world is in your hands and your hands alone. Whether you decide to take the throne or not is your decision. But, I should warn you that if you decide to take the throne and bring order to this world then that will mean the entire world and all of its governments will fight against you including Four Great Kings. I doubt they will let themselves be ruled by one person let alone bow down and become subjects of the Eternal Empire. Those who didn't bow down and server were forced into slavery or eliminated, all forms of resistance groups nullified and even after all that the Empire fell by its Emperor's lust for absolute power and paranoia. ''' '''I, Elvira Una Etoma Eterna have placed this Monolith and others like it all across the world filled with the Empire's history and I have also hidden weapons to be used against the Demon Emperor and his armies. My only hope is that they are never be used and the war that ended all those years ago ends permanently." As the hooded figure finished translating the writing on the monolith she turned back to the others and they looked at each other with intrigue and confusion. After a long deliberation, one of them asked if the translation was correct. The hooded figure turned to the monolith and put her hand on it and confirmed that it was. Before anyone of them could say anything else the monolith started to glow and shake. The monolith moved, revealing an underground passage where they discovered an artifact. The artifact they found was a sword lodged in the ground bounded by magic chains that became visible when the group came too close to it. Behind the sword was another monolith, this one was half the size that they found at the entrance. Mira Scarlet, the leader of the group translated the inscription on the monolith. "Those who know the true name of the sword may wield its power." Due to the monolith's degraded nature, she was unable to completely finish the translation of the rest of the inscription. One of them attempted to grab the sword only for it to be engulfed in black flames and knock her away. Unable to removed it for further study, the only option was to contact The Library for further instructions and to reseal the ruins for later plans to safely bring the sword back with them. Some of the others found it odd about the mention of the Primogenitors since there are only three of them which led them to speculate that Elvira may have the ability to foresee future events that haven't happened yet. After returning back to the Library they informed their leaders of what they have found and asked what's the next step was. And it was exactly what they expected, locate the rest of the monoliths and return with anything valuable. The Council then informed the group of the biggest secret that the organization kept hidden. That the human race as they are now existed longer than two hundred thousand years. They told them about the 500 year war and the decision to erase all knowledge of it's existence from history. That it was humanity's single darkest moment ever to happen and that no one should never know because of how close the world came to the brink of extinction. And what they couldn't destroy they buried deep underground and sealed it away with magic so no one will ever find it. Essentially removing all records of it from history. The Council informed them if any of this becomes public knowledge that all those who are responsible for revealing it and all those who know about it outside the organization will be eliminated, which the group agreed to keep quiet. As for the sword they found, they will send a special team to excavate the ruins and retrieve the Artifact. Category:Browse